


What Did I Just Walk In On?

by queenmidalah



Series: #freedom [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: Bucky finds his scars fascinating through the eyes of another.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jemma Simmons
Series: #freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626394
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	What Did I Just Walk In On?

The scars weren't nearly as prominent as they had once been, not after Shuri had seen to it once the rest of his mangled metal arm had been removed. Without the weight of it during his time in Wakanda before Thanos, more of the scarring had managed to heal to pale webbing instead of the angry red it had been.

Of course, he had other scars, both from his time in the war and the personal war that Hydra had waged on the world and he had gotten hit. He would look at them now and remember every single horrific thing he had done to gain them. Even the ones from the war. Despite all that he did in the name of patriotism to his country, it didn't change the horrors he saw and was a part of. He had never found them fascinating. Until now.

Once Coulson's survival had been discovered and his team introduced to the rest of the de-facto Avengers since the Blip, he had gotten to know a number of the team, particularly the pretty British scientist that often acted as a medic for her team, Jemma Simmons. He would have thought himself crazy if he hadn't found her attractive, as she was a gorgeous woman, but he tried to ignore his attraction because she was going through heartbreak after discovering that the man she had thought she had been married to wasn't the real Leo Fitz and that everything the two thought they had shared, at least on his end, hadn't actually been him.

Bucky had become quickly known for taking hits on missions, thinking that due to his super-soldier status, that he would simply take a hit that would kill someone else and recover quickly. It was true, but he soon realized it frustrated Jemma to no end at how blase he and Steve both were, though Bucky was far more reckless than Steve when it came to this. It got so bad that Jemma finally refused to look after him and let Shuri take care of him herself. But it was now why he found his own scars so fascinating because it was a rare time where Bucky had taken a hit to his torso and only Jemma was available to see to him.

The wound wasn't bad at all, but Jemma still had to work to extract the bullet. She cursed and sputtered the entire time, giving Bucky an earful about his reckless behavior and that he didn't need to jump in front of a bullet for someone to prove himself to others. Some men would look contrite, but Bucky always looked amused. There was something about how the British woman ranted that was endearing and he thought she looked absolutely stunning as she went on her tirade. Maybe it was why he often tried to end up as her patient because he liked to rile her up.

This time seemed different. Once the bullet was out, Jemma didn't immediately dismiss him or move away, but her fingers lingered near his skin, lightly brushing a finger against a scar just beneath his left pectoral muscle. Her touch became surer as she shifted to touch the other scars on his body, eyes tracing each webbed marking. One touch across his chiseled abs near his belly button made him tremble and her eyes immediately flew to his, brown locking with blue. 

Pure silence passed between them, but he saw the column of her slender throat move as she swallowed, a pink tongue darting between her lips to dampen them. His own eyes darkened as his gaze dropped to that one small move. His metal hand reached over and brushed against her hip before gently curling against her and drawing her closer between the space of his legs as he sat on the medlab table. Their faces moved closer to one another, he saw her eyelids flutter shut as his breath blew softly against her lips. His own eyes started to close, feeling the heat of her lips oh so close to his when a clearing throat sounded behind them.

Jemma jerked back and spun, her hand flying to her throat. She murmured something unintelligible as she quickly shifted again and darted towards the door, cheeks flushed as she hurried past Steve as he stood in the doorway. He watched her go down the hall before he turned to look at his best friend, who hadn't moved a single inch. Steve's eyebrow arched at Bucky's annoyed look.

"What did I just walk in on?"


End file.
